memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Uhura
Lieutenant und später Commander Uhura dient viele Jahre als Kommunikationsoffizier in der Besatzung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] und [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. Frühe Karriere Uhura stellt einmal einen Rekord im Hundertmeterlauf auf. ( ) Die Fünf-Jahres Mission 2266 2267 Lieutenant Uhura erleidet einen totalen Gedächtnisverlust, als 2267 die Raumsonde Nomad ihre Erinnerungen löscht. Sie muss daraufhin all ihr Wissen neu lernen und wird dabei von Schwester Christine Chapel unterstützt. Während dieser Zeit spricht sie häufig in ihrer Muttersprache Swahili. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr ist sie indirekt für eine Tribble-Plage auf der Enterprise verantwortlich, als sie auf der Raumstation K-7 von Cyrano Jones einen Tribble kauft und es füttert, worauf sich die Tribbles immens vermehren. ( ) 2268 Zusammen mit Captain James T. Kirk und Fähnrich Pavel Chekov wird sie 2268 auf den Planeten Triskelion entführt, wo sie als Kampfsklavin zur Belustigung der Versorger gegen andere Gladiatoren kämpfen muss. ( ) 2269 Als das Schiff eine Radioemission untersucht, wird es in eine Hyperschwerkraft gezogen. Uhura stellt fest, dass es sich dabei um die Quelle der Radioemissionen handelt. Wenig später stellt sie fest, dass sich die Signalquelle ihnen schnell nähert. Sie fragt auch, was für Wesen das Questar-M-17-Pod-Schiff gebaut haben mögen. Nachdem ein Außenteam auf das fremde Schiff beamt, endet das Radiosignal, was Uhura dem Captain meldet. Wenig später fällt auf zwei Decks die Lebenserhaltung aus und die Crew legt Lebenserhaltungsgürtel an, was Uhura dem Captain meldet. ( ) Als eine kosmische Wolke Alondra umhüllt, meint Uhura, dass die Wolke vielleicht nur ihre Sensoren ablenkt. Spock korrigiert sie jedoch, da sich der gesamte Planet auflöst. Wenig später stellt sie eine Verbindung mit Gouverneur Wesley auf Mantilles her, dessen Planet als nächster von der Wolke angesteuert wird. Nachdem die Wolke das Schiff eingehüllt hat, meldet sie, dass es auf allen Decks Erschütterungen, aber keine Schäden gibt. Wenig später empfängt sie eine weitere Nachricht von Gouverneur Wesley und leitet sie in Kirks Quartier weiter. Später gibt sie die Sensordaten in den Computer ein, damit dieser die fremde Lebensform analysieren kann. Gemeinsam mit Spock erstellt sie eine Karte, damit man die Ziele für die Photonentorpedos bestimmen kann, um so die Gefahr für Mantilles zu beseitigen. Wenig später legt sie eine Nachricht des Gouverneurs auf den Schirm. Nachdem Spock Kontakt mit der Wolke über eine Gedankenverschmelzung aufnimmt, spielt sie aus dem Bibliothekscomputer Daten ab, damit die Wolke menschliches Leben wahrnehmen kann. Nachdem die Wolke erkennt, dass es Leben auf diesem Planeten gibt, dreht sie ab und Uhura teilt dem Gouvereneur mit, dass er die Evakuierung abbrechen kann. ( ) thumb|right|Uhura zwingt die Taureanerinnen die Gefangenen freizulassen Nachdem das Schiff ein Signal vom Planeten Taurus II empfängt, verhalten sich die männlichen Crewmitglieder eigenartig. Uhura überprüft daher die Sensorscans von Spock und stellt fest, dass die Messungen von den Ergebnissen Spocks erheblich abweichen. Als die männliche Crew der Enterprise von den Bewohnern des Planeten Taurus II festgehalten wird, übernimmt Lieutenant Uhura das Kommando über das Schiff. Mit Chapel untersucht sie die Auswirkungen der Strahlung. Anschließend ruft sie Davison und lässt ein Sicherheitsteam zusammenstellen. Anschließend übernimmt sie das Kommando über das Schiff und befördert Chapel zum ersten medizinischen Offizier. Wenig später empfängt sie einen Notruf von Spock, der ein Rettungsteam aus Frauen anfordert. Sie beamt mit diesem Team herunter und leitet zusammen mit Davison eine Rettungsaktion. Nachdem sie die Taureanerinnen betäubt haben, durchsuchen sie den Tempel. Theela erzählt ihnen nun die Geschichte ihres Volkes und Uhura erfährt, dass der Planet allen Humanoiden die Lebensenergie absaugt. Um weiterleben zu können, haben die Taurianerinnen die Männer entführt, um sich zu revitalisieren. Sie fragt nach dem Außenteam. Mithilfe des Opto-auds erkennen sie, dass die Männer in einer Urne im Garten festsitzen. Uhura eilt sogleich in den Garten und zerschießt eine der Urnen. ( ) Während man zwei automatische Frachtschiffe mit Getreide zum Sherman-Planeten eskortiert, trifft man auf einen klingonischen Kreuzer, der ein kleines Transportschiff angreift. Uhura versucht den Kreuzer zu rufen. Als dieser die Enterprise angreift und die Energiesysteme lahmlegt, meint Uhura, dass sie ein paar Felsbrücken herüberwerfen können. Sie stellt die Meldung von Koloth, dem klingonischen Kommandanten, durch. Später schaltet sie den Ruf ab, damit Kirk den Befehl geben kann, die Getreideschiffe umzulenken. Als es wenig später zu einem weiteren Kampf mit den Klingonen kommt, stellt sie eine Verbindung zu Koloth her. Nach Verhandlungen mit Koloth, kann ein Waffenstillstand erreicht werden. ( ) Nachdem Spock bei einer Außenmission von Stavos Keniclius als Geisel genommen wird, sucht sie in der Computerdatenbank nach Informationen über diesen Mann. Sie sendet diese Informationen anschließend auf den Hauptschirm. Nachdem der Kontakt zu dem Außenteam, das Spock retten will, verloren geht, versucht sie mit allen Mitteln den Kontakt wiederherzustellen. Schließlich gelingt es ihr, durchzukommen. Sie berichtet ihm, dass die galaktischen Kriege überwunden wurden. Dies trägt dazu bei, Keniclius zu überzeugen, das Außenteam freizulassen. ( ) Als man bei einer Forschungsmission das galaktische Zentrum erreicht, gibt Uhura den Alarmstatus Gelb an alle Decks durch. Wenig später erscheint ein Wesen, Lucien auf der Brücke und lädt sie auf seine Heimat Megas-Tu ein. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Crew dort Zauberkräfte hat. Die Crew wendet Zauberei an, doch plötzlich erscheinen weitere Megasier und diese nehmen die komplette Crew der Enterprise gefangen. Uhura findet sich mit den anderen am Pranger wieder. Es gelingt die Megasier zu überzeugen, dass sich die Menschheit seither geändert hat und die Crew wird freigelassen. ( ) Wenig später gehört sie mit McCoy und Sulu zu einem Außenteam, das auf dem Landurlaubsplaneten in der Omikron-Delta-Region beamt. Als sie von Alice nach dem weißen Kaninchen gefragt wird, zeigt sie ihr die Richtung. Wenig später wird das Außenteam von der Herzkönigin und ihren Truppen angegriffen. Uhura kann nicht mehr rechtzeitig hochgebeamt werden und wird gefangen genommen. Ihr wird vom Computer erklärt, dass sie gefangen genommen wurde, weil die Enterprise sie versklavt hätte. Sie teilt dem Computer mit, dass diese Entführung eine Reaktion provozieren wird. Während sie versucht den Computer von einem Angriff auf die Enterprise abzuhalten, wird sie von Greifarmen festgehalten. Als Kirk und Spock zum Hauptcomputer vordringen um sie zu befreien, wird sie von Greifarmen fixiert. Schließlich kann Uhura mit den beiden den Computer überzeugen, die Enterprise freizulassen. ( ) Als sie einen Notruf mit dem Wort Terrazin empfängt, informiert sie Captain Kirk. Später meldet sie auch die Schäden nachdem das Schiff von einer Strahlung getroffen wird. Diese verursacht ein Schrumpfen der Besatzung, weshalb Uhura einen Notruf absetzt, auf den jedoch niemand reagiert. Bald schon ist sie nicht mehr in der Lage die Knöpfe zu erreichen. Bald darauf wird sie von den Terrazinern entführt, nach Verhandlungen mit Captain Kirk jedoch wieder freigelassen. Mithilfe des Transporters kann sie wieder auf normale Größe gebracht werden. ( ) Als man im Delta-Dreieck auf einen klingonischen Schlachtkreuzer trifft, lässt Captain Kirk Uhura eine Frequenz zu dem Schiff öffnen. Jedoch eröffnen die Klingonen zuvor das Feuer. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht rufen die Klingonen die Enterprise und Uhura stellt die Nachricht durch. Nachdem es zu einem Kampf mit den Klingonen kommt, verschwindet das Klingonenschiff. Als ein weiterer Klingonenkreuzer Aufklärung verlangt, lässt Kirk ein Ausweichmanöver fliegen, wodurch die Enterprise ebenfalls verschwindet. Uhura meldet dabei, dass der Funk ausgefallen ist und sie sich nicht konzentrieren kann. Bald darauf entdecken sie eine große Anzahl von Raumschiffen und Uhura vermutet, ein Paralleluniversum. Es stellt sich heraus, dass an diesem Ort, der Elysia genannt wird, viele Raumschiffe gestrandet sind. Die Bewohner verlangen von den Neuankömmlingen, dass sie friedlich zusammenleben, untersagen aber auch keinen Fluchtversuch. Daher versucht die Crew der Enterprise zusammen mit den Klingonen zu fliehen. Diese haben jedoch die Enterprise sabotiert, um sie nach der Flucht zerstören zu können. Als die Elysier dies erkennen, warnen sie die Enterprise und Uhura stellt die Nachricht durch. Nachdem die Flucht gelingt, fängt sie einen Funkspruch ab, in dem Kor behauptet, das Entkommen aus Elysia sei allein sein Verdienst. ( ) Bald darauf gehört sie zu den Crewmitgliedern, die mit dem Shuttle Copernicus zwei Stasis-Boxen der Slaver von Kzin nach Sternenbasis 25 fliegen. Dabei erkundigt sie sich bei Spock, ob die Stasis-Boxen ihre einzige Informationsquelle sind, was Spock bestätigt. Als man von einem Planeten das Signal einer weiteren Stasis-Box erhält, landet man dort und das Außenteam untersucht diesen Fund. Da der Planet mit Eis bedeckt ist, meint Uhura, dass Eiswelten ihr nie zusagten. Bevor sie die Stasis-Box finden können werden sie jedoch von Kzinti angegriffen und betäubt. Sie finden sich in einem Kzinti-Raumschiff wieder. Dort weist Spock sie an, sich dummzustellen, damit die Kzinti sie unterschätzen können. Nachdem die Kzinti die Waffe ausprobieren und dabei versehntlich einen Raketenmodus aktivieren, kann Uhura entkommen, wird kurz darauf aber mit einem Phaserschuss betäubt und zurückgebracht. Wenig später wird das Kraftfeld jedoch durch den Gebrauch der Slaver-Waffe geschwächt und das Außenteam kann entkommen und mit Zickzacklaufen zum Shuttle gelangen. Während Spock und Sulu ihr Ziel erreichen, wird sie wieder gefangen genommen. Die Kzinti fordern die Übergabe der Waffe und drohen andernfalls mit der Tötung von Uhura. Nachdem die Waffe übergeben wurde, lösen die Kzinti die Selbstzerstörung versehentlich aus und werden getötet. Uhura kann mit den anderen zum Shuttle zurückkehren. ( ) 2270 Als Spock an einer bei Vulkaniern tödlich verlaufenden Choriozythose erkrankt, vereinbart Captain Kirk ein Treffen mit der [[USS Huron|USS Huron]], um das Gegenmittel Strobolin zu übernehmen. Jedoch wird die Huron angegriffen und sendet einen Notruf aus, der von Uhura empfangen wird. Sie gehört auch zu dem Außenteam, das an Bord der Huron beamt, um der Crew zu helfen, nachdem sie von Piraten angegriffen wurden. Dort gelingt es ihr das Computersystem zu reparieren und die Bänder zu entnehmen. Anschließend verfolgt man die Spur der Piraten und nimmt Kontakt zu einem Raumschiff auf. Nachdem Uhura eine Verbindung hergestellt hat, bestreiten die Orioner zunächst das Medikament an Bord zu haben. Nachdem ihnen das Gegenteil bewiesen wird, verlangen sie ein Treffen mit Captain Kirk auf einem Asteroiden. Dieses stellt sich jedoch als Falle heraus und Scotty beamt beide an Bord der Enterprise. Vom Orioner erfahren sie, dass sein Schiff die Selbstzerstörung eingeleitet hat, daher stellt Uhura erneut eine Verbindung zu deren Schiff her, damit Kirk und der Orion-Captain die Crew überzeugen können, diese abzubrechen. ( ) Während ein Außenteam mit dem Beobachter Ari bn Bem auf einen Planeten herunterbeamt, überwacht sie das Außenteam von der Brücke aus. Als sich die Energie des Energiefelds auf dem Planeten erhöht, lässt sie das Außenteam zurückbeamen. Scottys Protest weist sie zurück und beamt ihn mit Sulu an Bord. Dem Außenteam gelingt es schließlich mit der Entität, die die Eingeborenen auf dem Planeten beschützt, auszuhandeln, dass sie mit Bem den Planeten verlassen dürfen. Kurz bevor die Enterprise den Orbit verlässt, empfängt Uhura einen Ruf von der Entität, die sich von ihnen verabschiedet. ( ) Nachdem die Enterprise von drei romulanischen Schlachtkreuzern angegriffen wird, lässt Kirk einen Fluchtkurs setzen. Wenig später gelingt es Uhura eine Verbindung zum romulanischen Commander herzustellen. Dieser will das Schiff konfiszieren, was Kirk ablehnt. Der Captain lässt daher einen Fluchtkurs durch ein Energiefeld setzen. Nachdem man dieses passiert hat, isst Uhura mit den anderen Führungsoffizieren. Dabei stoßen sie an und alle Offiziere kleckern sich voll, was Spock zunächst als Zufall abtut. Als sie später mit McCoy und Sulu den Erholungsraum betritt und ein Strandprogramm aktiviert, modifiziert Sulu es zu einem Wald. Als sie dort ein Lachen hören, ignorieren sie es. Bald darauf stürzen sie jedoch in eine Grubenfalle. Nachdem sie sich befreien können, geraten sie sogleich in einen Schneesturm. Um nicht zu erfrieren, meint Uhura, dass sie immer geradeaus gehen müssen, bis sie an eine Wand gelangen und sich dann dort zu einer Tür vortasten können. Gerade, als McCoy zusammenbricht, ändert sich die Simulation in einen Irrgarten und Augenblicke später gelingt es zwei Crewmitgliedern die Tür zu öffnen. Zurück auf der Brücke, beschleunigt das Schiff plötzlich und Uhura gibt die Meldung des Maschinenraums weiter, dass alle Aggregate auf null stehen würden. Nachdem die Enterprise erneut durch das Energiefeld fliegt, verlässt die Lebensform wieder das Schiff. Uhura fängt anschließend Funksprüche von den romulanischen Schiffen auf, welche nun durch die Lebensform Fehlfunktionen erleiden. ( ) Nachdem Dr. McCoy auf Dramia angeklagt wird, weil er dort angeblich vor 18 Jahren eine tödliche Seuche ausgelöst hat, untersucht die Crew der Enterprise den Vorfall und versucht die Unschuld des Arztes zu beweisen. Dazu fliegt man nach Dramia II und findet einen Überlebenden, Kol-Tai. Als man diesen nach Dramia transportiert, zeigen er und weitere Crewmitglieder, darunter Uhura, plötzlich Symptome der Aurora-Seuche, als das Schiff ein Energiefeld passiert. Nach einiger Zeit wird sie bewusstlos und muss auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden. Schließlich gelingt es McCoy und Spock ein Gegenmittel zu finden und auch Uhura kann geheilt werden. ( ) Als sich ein Raumschiff der Enterprise nähert, ohne sich zu identifizieren, versucht Uhura dieses zu rufen und gibt Alarmstufe Rot auf dem Schiff. ( )thumb|right|Sarah April mit der verjüngten Uhura Als man ein Schiff entdeckt, das sich auf Kollisionskurs mit der Supernova Beta Niobe befindet, versucht Uhura dieses zu rufen, um es zu warnen. Jedoch antworten sie nicht, weshalb Kirk den Einsatz des Traktorstrahls vorbereiten lässt. Nachdem man sich im Umkehr-Universum wiederfindet, ruft sie Karla Fünf. Auf dem Rückweg, verjüngt sich die Crew, weshalb Uhura bald schon nicht mehr die Systeme bedienen kann. Nach der Rückkehr in die Milchstraße, kann sie mithilfe des Transporters wieder in ihr richtiges Alter gebracht werden. ( ) Spätere Karriere Nach dem Umbau der USS Enterprise in den frühen 2270ern wird Uhura zum Lieutenant Commander befördert und dient weiterhin auf dem Schiff als Kommunikationsoffizier. ( ) thumb|Uhura tanzt im Mondlicht. Im Jahr 2287 lenkt sie auf Nimbus III mit einer, aus der Ferne gesehen aufreizenden, Tanzeinlage Rebellen ab, damit Kirk mit dem Landungstrupp deren Pferde nehmen und nach Paradise City reiten kann um die Geiseln zu befreien. In den 2290ern gibt sie Kurse an der Sternenflottenakademie. ( ) Persönliches Der Name Uhura bedeutet Freiheit. ( ) Uhura ist von Kindesbeinen an sehr sportlich und hält einen 100m-Lauf-Rekord. ( ) Chronologie Datei:Uhura 2266.jpg|2266 Datei:Uhura 2267.jpg|2267 Datei:Uhura 2268 Sternzeit 5710.jpg|2268 Datei:Uhura 2269.jpg|2269 Datei:Uhura 2270.jpg|2270 Datei:Uhura 2273.jpg|2273 Datei:Uhura_2285.jpg|2285 Datei:Uhura_im_Transporterraum_der_Old_City_Station_2285.jpg|2285 (später) Datei:Uhura_2286.jpg|2286 Datei:Uhura_2287.jpg|2287 Datei:Uhura 2293.jpg|2293 Zitate Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte (Archivmaterial)}} * * * * * * (Archivmaterial - Fotografie)}} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Rosemarie Kirstein als Uhura. thumb|Ilona Grandke als Uhura. thumb|Joseline Gassen als Uhura. thumb|Eva Maria Miner als Uhura.thumb|Renate Küster als Uhura. thumb|Sabine Arnhold als Uhura. * Ilona Grandke – Sat.1-Folgen von TOS, CIC-Folgen von TAS, sowie in , und * Joseline Gassen – und * Eva Maria Miner - ZDF-Folgen von TAS (außer: Invasion der Wollmöpse, Die versunkene Welt, Verfolgung im Weltraum, Das lachende Ungeheuer) * Renate Küster – vier ZDF-Folgen von TAS (Invasion der Wollmöpse, Die versunkene Welt, Verfolgung im Weltraum, Das lachende Ungeheuer) * Regine Albrecht – (neue Szenen) * Sabine Arnhold – TOS (neue Szenen)}} Wissenswertes einen Vornamen (Nyota), jedoch gibt es keinen Beleg dafür, dass die Uhura der normalen Zeitlinie denselben Vornamen hat wie ihr Pendant in der Neuen Zeitlinie.}} und “ trägt Uhura eine gelbe Uniform.}} gilt als der erste Kuss zwischen einer schwarzen und einer weißen Person im US-Fernsehen.}} Apokryphes und ihr Pendant aus der neuen Zeitlinie, ein linguistisches Genie.}} Externe Links * * Uhura - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com en:Nyota Uhura eo:Uhura es:Uhura fr:Nyota Uhura it:Uhura nl:Nyota Uhura ro:Nyota Uhura pl:Uhura Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal